1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data processing apparatus for processing a job, a job managing method, a computer-readable memory medium, and a program.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in peripheral apparatuses such as printer, scanner, copying apparatus, FAX, and the like, a command to confirm a processing situation of a job requested by the user has been prepared, so that the user knows the processing situation and a processing result of the inputted job by using the command.
There is also a case where a mechanism such that the peripheral apparatus independently notifies the user of the processing situation and the processing result of the job has been prepared.
Further, there is also a case where by installing a recording medium (using a hard disk drive or the like) called a log into the peripheral apparatus, the processing result and various information are written into the recording medium after completion of the job process. The user can confirm the processing result or the like of the job by obtaining the log information.